Hnolku legacy Part 1
The gameplay concept: An objective item is placed in a deadspace complex. The two fleets (Ushra vs Amarr) are given separate start points an equal distance apart and are assigned routes which will converge. They must race (and hopefully fight) to reach the target first and then must get it back to their start point. This is effectively a "capture the flag" scenario. Basic rules: # Only tech 1 frigate hulls will be allowed to create a fast paced event. # No Micro Warp Drives - we dont want it to be that fast paced ;) # There will be a no podding rule. # No instas/safespots allowed to encourage daring moves and slow down the rush to create fight opportunities. # To claim victory one side must jump back into their start system carrying the package. If the package is destroyed the event is a draw and RP statements will reflect that both sides had hoped to obtain the data. In the case of either side succeeding they get to claim victory but will avoid all temptation to rub the other sides nose in it beyond good RPâ€™ing. But of course you all know that. :) The Roleplay concept: The objective is a stashed record made by Dr Ullia Hnolku containing research data related to the Insorum cure. This was planted as a backup during his period on the run from the Caldari hunters. The location of the stash is discovered by Coreli Corp and will be roleplayed by them. The discovery reveals the location of the stash, but findings are leaked by Coreli Corp to IGS and the event starts. The IGS post would be made at the exact event start time, and both Ushra and CVA / AM mobilise rapid response units and race to the location. The outcome of the event of course determines its RP impact. I see three scenarios. # Destruction of the data if the ship carrying it is destroyed and the item in cargo is lost. The event has no long term impact. # Amarr seize data and it is suppressed or possibly returned to the Caldari. Unless we play out its return hand-over there is again no further impact. # If Ushra aquire data it must be somehow inconclusive. The data could either be heavily encrypted or perhaps it could be the method to produce the Insorum prototype which Ushra already has. The data is potential progress but does not put Insorum into Ushra control. Long term: Scripting a multi-racial story arc to extend CCPâ€™s Vitoc cure arc. As it happens this would be a very good primer event to get things moving. I have a few rough ideas forming on what we could do to involve groups from all four races without forcing small groups to fight direct wars with much larger groups. Itâ€™s only a concept atm which Iâ€™m bouncing off Ushra councillors before presenting the outline. It will mean that most of the players involved know the story in advance (it may be hard to keep everyone in the dark about where its leading without someone breaking the storyline) so it relies on players roleplaying around a structure. Ultimately we should have told an interesting story which does not clash with the prime fiction written by CCP. My intention is to show CCP that the rp community can work together and I hope to embarrass them into taking our concerns more seriously (such as the number of unresolved events) by making these player events as high profile as possible. Every event will be submitted to the in-game news with balanced write ups as well as the usual IGS threads without the recent bickering. I think we could do more to ignite the Gallente/Caldari rp scenes then CCP have achieved in the past year, as well as give the Amarr/Minmatar scene a shake up. We will also keep CCP informed about what we are doing, as we donâ€™t want to trash any upcoming events. I donâ€™t think there will be a problem, but drawing attention to our efforts by telling them about our plans canâ€™t hurt. To do for this event: # Find the target deadspace complex. (Mission accomplished, location found) # Set start points for both sides. (Amarr and Ishtodar) # Set a date. (Sunday, October 2nd, 19:00 EvE-time) # RP posts written in advance ready to be posted at event start.(Finished, ready to be posted on event day) # Get Pilots! (Point of Contact - PoC for U'K = User:Ugleb for Amarr = User:Gazon for Placement of Objective User:Luance DeAngeluotti